The Tea
by CG00
Summary: Basically an ooc smutty orgy thing... Yep.


The Tea

It was a normal day for the amusement club and student council as they were sitting around the amusement club's table. But something wasn't quite right. " Hey, does anyone think this tea tastes strange?" Asked himawari. "Well that would be because I spiked It with sex pills!" Said Nadeshiko matter of factly. " ehhhhh?!" Screamed the middle school girls now feeling frisky. All of them were shifting uncomfortably until sakurako broke the silence with, "I'm so sorry guys, I have to masturbate!" Plunging her hand into her panties. " Oh yes! This feels so freaking good!" Screamed Sakurako. "I have to masturbate too!" Replied Kyouko, starting to finger her pussy. "Nyan! My cunt!" Escaped her lips as she masturbated. "Toshino Kyouko!?" Said Ayano, suprised. So she blushed and slid one of her hands under her panties and began to fuck her self while using her other hand to grope her own butt. "Oh my gaaaawwwwd YES My- My ass!" screamed Ayano in sexual bliss. Chitose, while having a massive nosebleed, Quickly took off her panties and bra and simultaneously stimulated her boobs and vagina. "Ahhhhn! My tits! My pussy! I need more!" came out of Chitose 's mouth. Chizuru was so turned on by watching her sister fuck herself like crazy that she was already drooling. She turned over and stuck her ass out with her face against the floor and reached around here ass to finger her self. "Ohhhhhh Nee Chan more! Fuck me! Fuck me until I cum!" She said. Yui wasn't able to hold back any more and started to finger her self. "Ohhhhh My pussy feels so good!" she said with relief. "Yui senpai!" Said chinatsu, very horny as she ripped off her underwear and fucked herself. She fell so now she was on the floor. " Oh yui senpai! My pusssssyyy!" She said. Now even the innocent Akari couldn't control her self. She took off her soaking panties and began to masturbate for the first time. " Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh OH!" Screamed Akari at the top of her lungs. "Rubbing feels the best." She said as she leaned against the table and stuck her tongue out. The last to break was Himawari, who was now completely naked and sucking one of her own boobs while fucking her self. " Oh fuck yeah!" She said, to horny to care. The first to climax was sakurako. " Oh fuck oh yes oh yes I'm close I'm close I'm close I'm close! My cunt is gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" She said as she squirt. Watching a first year cum was all it took to send Kyouko over the edge. "Nya nya nya nya nya nya" she said, in rhythm to her bouncing on her hand " I'm cumming cumming cumming cumming!" She said as she pressed her hand into her for the last time. Exhausted, she fell backwards. Ayano was now fingering her ass and her pussy as she watched Kyouko cum. "Kyouko yes! More more more more more more More!My ass needs more! I'm cumming cumming! I'm gonna squirt!" Ayano screamed incoherently as she came HARD. Chitose and Chizuru were now sitting next to each other while Chitose watched Ayano cum and Chizuru watched Chitose masturbate. Chitose had her breast in a death grip while her hand was a blur against her pussy. "that's it that's it that's it that's it that's it that's it that's it that's it My dirty pussy is gonna cum!" She yelled. "Fuck! I'm cumming, my pussy, my pussy Is gonna cum!" She screamed with her tongue hanging out as she squirted on her sister. Chizuru was now soaked in her own drool and her sister's cum, she took the cum and tasted it, her eyes rolling back in her head from the taste. "Nee Chan this is so good!" Chitose lustily looked over at her sister's cute ass bouncing up and down. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum while looking at you! Nee Chan! Nee Chan you're making me cum! I feel so fucking good Nee Chan! Nee Chan PLEASE! I'm cumming Nee Chan!" Said Chizuru as she came. Yui was now using both of her fingers and was approaching orgasm. "Oh fuck yes I'm gonna cum, please please let me cum!" She screamed as her inner walls clamped down on her fingers. Chinatsu's eyes were glazed over in lust as she fucked her self. "Yui senpai came! Now I'm gonna cum! Oh yes PLEASE!" She said as she squirted into the air. Akari was absent mindedly fingering her self. "Oh yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from rubbing my pussy!" She said as she came on the floor mats. Himawari was now looking at her classmates, horny, naked, and exhausted but the only one she noticed was sakurako. Who was on the floor breathing heavy with cum all over her. This sight was more than enough to make himawari cum. "sakurako, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum for you!" She said as she came and then fell on top of sakurako. "Hmph I guess this experiment worked, too bad there were no explosions though." Said Nadeshiko as she left the room.


End file.
